kill the lights
by McMuffin
Summary: A Mark/Addison/Alex threesome smut fic set at the end of season 3. Slash, smut, swearing.


**Ahem, PORN AHEAD. Do not read if you're not into Addison/Alex/Mark as a threesome. (And yes, there is slash in this fic...) Wow, I never thought I'd write slash, I think I can only write it because Addison's in the mix.**** Enjoy it y'all. This is for mcsteamyshottt as a birthday present. Title is a song by Britney Spears.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

After the wedding that never happened, Addison was feeling incredibly alone, yet even with the small comfort of Alex calling her the hottest girl in the room, she knew that deep down he wanted Ava, and she knew that despite all her fears of Mark cheating on her (ironic how she ended up the cheater) again, Mark was the real guy she wanted.

And through some convoluted, twisted, bending of the laws of the sixty-days bet, Addison was able to convince Mark to restart the bet. Not that there was really any point in making _him _prove himself when it had been her who had broken it, but it was to prove to him that she would actually give him a second chance despite all of her mistrusts. Of course, she had to give him the whole night to let him ravish her body any way he pleased before the bet started. Basically she had to be his slave… just without being treated badly.

It had started with some steamy shower sex, then sex on the bed where they tried some of the Karma Sutra positions they had yet to conquer, and then they had gone into Mark's kitchen because he was _hungry._ And now?

Now Addison's hand was wrapped around Alex's cock and her tongue was flicking around the tip of Mark's cock and their hands were running through her long hair and caressing her breasts as she kneeled on the bed before them.

"Pick up your phone, babe." Mark had muttered as he ran his tongue over her navel and down towards the auburn fuzz at the top of what he liked to call 'the gates of heaven'.

"Why?" She had mumbled between moaning and inhaling.

"Because I want you to call your little boy toy and get him over here so I can see why you blew me off for him." He had hissed against her moist folds, his hot breath sticking to her skin.

"You mean Alex?" Addison had asked in surprise.

"Uh-uh." Mark had then pushed her legs wider and trailed his tongue between her delicious wet lips.

Alex had shown up about twenty minutes later after a phone call involving a heavily breathing Addison, what sounded like muffled moans, and a threat to be kicked out of the program if he ever told anyone about this, or, if he didn't show up at all. He had a feeling that he was being called over for a booty call, but being called over for a threesome? Never crossed his mind.

He had found the door unlocked with a note reading to close it and turn the lock- the handwriting wasn't Addison's. When he walked through the apartment, which he didn't think was Addison's (he didn't think that she even had an apartment) he had realised there was obviously someone else there and found himself swallowing his anticipation.

Soft moans had been coming from the bedroom, and when he pushed the door open to find Mark Sloan with his face in Addison Montgomery's pussy he immediately got a hard-on like never before.

"Fuck." Had been the first words uttered from his lips.

"Get over here, Karev." Mark had grumbled before reattaching his lips to Addison's pussy.

Alex had stood there dumbly watching as Mark's tongue delved inside Addison's heated core while her fingers clenched onto the surrounding sheets and her knuckles turned white. His erection strained against his jeans, and it was only when Addison turned to him with lust filled eyes that he finally realised he was supposed to join in with them.

He made quick work of getting naked and over to the bed where Addison pulled him down to kiss her. She moaned into Alex's mouth as Mark continued to fuck her with just his mouth and tongue and with one hand Alex squeezed her breasts gently and aroused her, thus making her wetter for Mark, and with the other hand he stroked his hard length.

Mark had Addison on the brink of orgasm before pulling away from her and smirking. Addison's half-closed eyes popped open and she stared at him almost angrily, digging her nails into his biceps when he kissed along her stomach and up to eye level with her and Karev. Alex thought Addison giving Mark red scratches on his ripped muscles as punishment for not letting her finish was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Mark jerked his head towards the gates of heaven and smirked challengingly at Alex. "Finish her off, kid."

Alex scrambled down the bed, a little nervous because he felt like he was being judged. He kissed Addison's thighs softly, butterfly kisses, then up over her hip-bones and along the faint tan line from when she had obviously been sunbaking during her visit to LA.

"Fuck, Alex, just get your tongue down there already!" Addison exclaimed in the most un-Addison way he had ever heard.

Mark smirked as he ran his hand softly over her flat stomach and sucked on her collarbone. "Don't want to keep her waiting, Karev."

That comment earned him a slap from Addison, but only caused him to want to pleasure her even more, and before Alex could blink, Mark's hands were massaging Addison's breasts and she was moaning into his mouth as their tongues sloshed together. Alex figured they weren't going to give him the orders like they did at work, and he quickly flipped the 'on' switch to his whorish ways.

He ran his tongue up her thigh and to her entrance. Finding her already extremely wet he grinned to himself before sucking on her lips. Addison gasped, obviously not expecting Alex to be so forward, and within minutes she was gasping for air and biting down on Mark's shoulder as Alex's tongue slid against her g-spot and his thumb pressed lightly into her clit.

"Shit shit shit… Fuck… Oh…" She moaned into Mark's hot mouth as her body trembled. "Oh my…"

Mark groaned and she grinned. Alex looked up from where he was lapping up her juices and frowned at them.

When Addison was down from her high she explained, "Mark believes he is a sex God… I refuse to call him that."

Alex chuckled and ran his tongue over her clit, emitting a loud squeal from Addison.

"Baby, you will call me that." Mark whispered lowly, running his hand down her side and over her stomach to meet at her clit and rub over the sensitive nub softly, Alex's tongue now out of the way and licking her inner thighs.

"I'm not calling you tha-at." Her voice cracked as he sucked on _that _spot on her neck behind her ear.

"You will." His hot breath blew on her ear and her right hand which was still entangled in the sheets moved to grip the base of his erection.

"Only… if you fuck Alex… _then _I might call you God." She pumped her hand over Mark's cock and with her left hand gestured for Alex to move up to their level, and when he did she grasped his shaft and pumped both her men's cocks.

"I can and will prove to you that I am the sex God." Mark said confidently, but with a hint of breathlessness from what her hands were doing to his penis.

"No. You won't."

Mark just gave her a challenging glare before leaning over her body and grasping Alex's hips and prising Addison's hand away from Alex's throbbing manhood.

"Oh sweet fucking, _shit!" _Came Alex's cry and Addison's arm immediately went between where Mark was leaning over her to let her fingers reach her hard nub.

And Mark's mouth was on Alex's cock and was licking it and sucking it and it was completely _gay _and surprisingly turning Addison on like no other thing on this Earth. Not even imagining Russell Crowe naked was as good as this.

Addison was finger fucking herself underneath the two males, watching as Mark's tongue darted out to flick over the head of Alex's pole, causing the younger man to yelp out. Mark saw Addison's dreamy expression and chuckled, the vibrations moving along Alex's shaft and making him groan.

Mark moved his right hand on top of Addison's and he gently pushed his fingers inside of her while she continued to rub at her clit. She was gushing wet and a glint appeared in his eye, he had no idea that male on male action turned her on so immensely. He pulled his fingers out of her core and dragged his short surgeon's nails along her thigh, then lifted up his moistened hand and trailed it over Alex's bare chest, the intern grasping Mark's wrist with his hand and sucking Addison's juices off of his fingers. Mark's mouth was still around Alex's cock, and his left hand, which was propping him up, was fondling Alex's balls.

Addison's eyes lolled into the back of her head as Alex's hand slid underneath her body and gripped her ass, while Mark shifted forward slightly and his cock brushed against her hip. Mark lying perpendicular across her body, and Alex parallel to her, she had quite the show. Her favourite manwhore had her intern's shaft almost all the way into his mouth and throat.

She had to give Mark that- he _did _learn sex tricks fast… that is, presuming this was the first time he had given a blowjob.

Addison skimmed her nails along Mark's back, her other hand still rubbing her clit, lathered in her hot juices, and then down to his hard erection to grasp it in her slender fingers. Alex was currently biting down on her clavicle, and she wanted to pull his head up to shove her tongue down his throat, but if she did then she would miss the rest of the show.

Alex was groaning lowly and Addison could feel Mark's erection was stiffer than before. She smirked to herself, they were so gay when she wanted them to be.

"Oh fuck." She moaned, thinking about what would happen if they were both gay, she would end up without her sexy men.

"Addison, do not come yet."

Alex warned her and Mark uttered something that sounded like "Mmm" as if he were agreeing with Alex, but it could be because he was enjoying sucking on his thick cock.

Addison pouted. "Well if you guys weren't so busy…" She mumbled.

Then,

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Mark was popping Alex's cock out from his cheek- a trick Addison had once done to him- and Addison was biting her lip hard to keep from exploding right then.

"Aw, babe, I'm sorry." Mark momentarily removed his lips and sat up, a hand still around Alex. Skilfully he manoeuvred them so that they were in a sort of triangle, he with his head near Alex's erection, Addison's head near his, and Alex's face already in between her legs.

Addison decided she liked this position much better, getting to watch was well as getting something. She began to suck on Mark's balls while Alex made a similar motion to her wet folds. Mark was pumping his hand over Alex's erection, and within minutes he had Alex groaning that he was about to come, and looking up to see almost all of the younger man's hand inside the redhead's core, and the redhead with his entire dick in her mouth, and his dick was big, he thought, he felt he could cum too.

"Addie, babe… sit up." He moaned.

She slid her slippery mouth off of his cock and Alex pulled his face away from her heat. Mark pumped one hand over his cock, and the other over Alex's, and the men locked eyes and kneeled in front of Addison.

She grinned, knowing what was coming as each man rubbed their own erections and the satanic minx inside of her opened her mouth wide, glancing between the two handsome guys.

Alex came first, shooting his sticky white cum inside of Addison's mouth, Mark smirked and she caught his eye, knowing he was grinning about lasting longer. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Mark suddenly shot his load out to mix with Alex's in her mouth. Closing her lips, she swallowed deeply and heard a louder groan from both the men as they saw how sexy she was swallowing their cum.

"Come on sexy, let's get you off too…" Mark said as he rubbed his fingers over the tip of his penis, working on keeping it hard for her.

Alex gently pushed her back on the bed and almost as soon as she was lying down, Mark thrusted inside of her. Slowly pulling in and out of her saturated core, Addison moaned with each thrust, and dug her nails into Alex's strong arm as he hovered over her at an angle, kissing and sucking on her breasts while Mark continued to drive inside of her.

"Karev, lift her up will ya?" Mark muttered in between gulping in a breath. He was pounding hard inside of Addison, his shaft rubbing against her clit with each stroke.

Alex nodded and pulled his mouth away from Addison to lift her up under the arms, Mark lifting her at the waist. She squealed as they moved her, wondering what they had planned.

She was pressed between their hot, sweating bodies. Alex underneath and Mark on top, _of course. _Mark had to be dominant, and, if she had to admit it, he was better with his tongue, which was currently swirling around her nipples, the valley between her breasts, her collarbone.

Alex had her back in his face, but he found a way to pleasure her by sucking over her slightly protruding shoulder blades and running his fingers over her sweaty, tanned back in circular patterns, almost like a massage.

_Somehow _she found herself wet enough and _wide _enough to fit both of their cocks inside of her, and so that's what they were doing. Alex was thrusting upwards and Mark was thrusting down into her, while still sucking on her hardened peaks. They were pumping in and out of her pussy at alternate times, so she was constantly receiving hot friction against her walls. Their shafts rubbed against each other as they slammed into their redhead, and had she not been sandwiched between them, Mark would have found it completely disgusting.

But, as he said, he wanted to know _everything_ about the man that had managed to steal his girl during that one lapse in judgement.

They continued pounding inside of her until all three were going to blow, and when they did, it was crazy.

Addison was moaning and squirting her juices everywhere, Mark and Alex were groaning and coating her walls with their creamy shots. Mark was thrusting his tongue into Addison's mouth, and Alex was biting onto her neck in ecstasy.

After lying on the bed side by side, Addison in the middle of course, Mark never wanting to lay next to another man naked without a chick in between, for a while, Addison was about to mention that Alex needed to go, when Mark beat her to it.

"Shit, wait… I didn't need a rubber, right?" Alex exclaimed.

"Get out, Karev." Mark grumbled, protectively draping an arm across Addison's middle.

"But I didn't right?" He asked again.

Addison nudged his calf with her foot, "You think I would have fucked you if you needed one? I'm on the pill you idiot, and you told me you don't have any STDs."

"Oh… good." Alex scrambled for his clothes and Addison winked at him as he pulled on his jeans, still shirtless.

He smirked at her. "See you at work tomorrow Sloan… Montgomery."

"Not a word to anyone… not even us." Addison narrowed her eyes at him, and Alex refused to look at Mark for fear of an even bigger glare. He pulled on his shirt and left the room, shakily walking from all the sex they had just had.

As he stumbled out of Mark's apartment, the plastic surgeon chuckled. "You definitely only fucked him out of horniness."

Addison laughed and pinned him down on the bed. "He's _not_ bad."

"But not as fucking God-like as me." He smirked and slid two fingers straight in to _that _spot in her core.

"Oh my _God_." She moaned and he grinned victoriously at her.


End file.
